A Series of Unfortunate Events
by A Masquerade Massacre
Summary: Naruto finds his friend drugged out and half-dead, leaving him with only one choice. In result, Sasuke ends up in the mental hospital, being faced with new people, along with his psychiatrist, Kakashi. / M for mature material. MxM/Yaoi/Bl.
1. Doctor Hatake

This is a start to a new fan-fiction I'll be working on. This will probably be updated slowly, even if I think I'll enjoy writing this more, because I have other fan-fictions to attend to!  
>I also have school work and the light. BUUUUT. I'll try and write something up to follow this overly short chapter up next week.<br>In the mean time, please tell me what you think! I would love to hear your opinions and whatnot.

* * *

><p>White walls, white bed, white… <em>Everything<em>! It pissed him off. It was hard to keep track of time in this place though- especially since his room didn't have a window, but very day was the same since the first day he got here a good week ago, more or less. He would wake up and stare at the ceiling, and at some point would readjust himself to stare at the wall. Sometime during the late morning, early afternoon, he would be picked up by nurses and taken to the cafeteria, where he would be watched carefully at an uncomfortably close distance while he pushed his food around for a long time with his plastic fork. Then he would be walked to the bathroom, where once again he would be watched, while he did what most people considering to be a daily routine. Brushed his teeth, showered, used the bathroom, so on and so forth. He always rushed that part, not comfortable with being watched wall he did any of that. He shuddered just thinking about it….

But it was what happened when you were on lock down in a mental hospital.

Four years ago, Sasuke's mother fell ill and died shortly after, it left him slowly going insane. His father's drinking problems and his brothers abusive behavior didn't help in the least. Every day it was something new, and yet still, all the same. His father would pick up one too many drinks, his brother would fight with him over something little… It was a madhouse of men. It was during this time Sasuke realized that his mother had truly been the glue to hold them all together… It was when he was sixteen he started to really sink into the depths of darkness. High school seemed like less of a place for him to run and hide, as there he was faced with the difficulties of work he could never be awake enough to complete, and that of course would result in the calling of his home… Whether his father or brother answered, it was never fun for him in the end… So what better way to avoid the inevitable than by not going at all? By the middle of his sixteenth year of life, he had dropped out of school, and replaced his education with the habits of drugs, as well as drinking. He would meet with horrible people, and wouldn't be home until the late hours of the night, which was perfect because how would his older brother mess with him he was too busy sleeping, and how would his father yell if he was passed out drunk? It worked in his favor, he like to think.

When he was seventeen, it was when self-loathing settled in. He realized how much he despised the direction his life had gone. How far south he had shot down within just a few years… His wrists were littered with proof of self harm, and he supposed his life had been no better at home than it was here in this mental institution. He spent a lot of time just laying in bed, strung out, staring at the ceiling while clutching his bleeding arms. His brother would often come in, look at him like he was a piece of trash, and then leave him, deciding against bothering with the mess that was his younger brother. At one point, he thought he was actually going to die in his bed there. Staring up at that ceiling. He thought that if he would close his eyes, he wouldn't open them back up again. He wasn't sure if he was happy or not that that had not been the case. He had been disturbed in what he thought would be the last few moments of his life by a knock at his window. Not all his friends had been horrible people, but a majority of them he was certain would end up in jail or dead if they weren't already… Sometimes he had been fortunate enough to pick up the rare good few. A blonde head of hair had poked out from behind the window pane, as he crawled up the side of the house, once more struggling to tap the glass with his finger. Sasuke had tiredly turned his head, not registering anything. It had been a swirl at the time, and even now he didn't remember it clearly. He just knew that that boy was the reason he was here. Should he be grateful? Probably. A normal person would be. His life had been saved! But… he found himself sitting there once again, in that white bed, staring at the wall across from him, detesting that boy as much as he did his own life. He had nothing for himself now, no freedom. He felt like he was being punished for hating himself, punished because his life had been terrible… His room was empty, empty of anything that could possibly be turned into a weapon, even his bed lacked springs for him to dig out and drag through his skin… There was nothing to keep him busy, nothing to stop his mind from wandering… The real kicker was that if he did find something to use to do himself in, and he was found out, he would be treated even worse.

This was the hell he was dropped into because of Naruto Uzumaki.

There was a knock at his door, he didn't understand why they bothered if they were just going to burst in regardless of what Sasuke had to say. He sat there, unmoving, obsidian eyes on the wall across from him. The door clicked open, but he still didn't move."Sasuke-kun, your appointment with the doctor is today." Oh, what a joy. He would get to talk about his problems and feelings with just another white-coat! He would get judged by those eyes, and have horrible things written about him… He would be here forever, he knew it. His stomach began to tighten, twisting into uncomfortable knots. He contemplated throwing up, wondering if that would keep him here, or would it make them believe he did something to himself? He had to wonder, and sadly he figured the later would happen. He decided against making himself sick and slowly turned his body and stood from his bed.

The white halls seems to go on forever, it made him dizzy at a certain point, and he was almost thankful when their trip came to an end. The all too happy nurse pointed to the dark brown door, leaning in and closing her hand to knock before she twisted the silver knob and pushed the door inward. Sasuke would be lying if he said the remotely normal room wasn't something he was ecstatic to see. He took two steps inside, warmth hitting his skin in comfortable bursts, and then he heard the door click shut behind him, followed by the sound of a lock. He figured as much. No trust. He looked around, dark brows furrowing. "Hello?" He sounded as much like a zombie as he looked, his dark eyes circled with deep bags, either from the sleepless nights or past use of drugs he couldn't be sure at this point. He took two more steps forward and looked around again.

The walls were a dark shade of red, complimented by matching carpet he found himself rubbing his foot against. It was pretty. Better than the cold, marble, white floor of his own room. The windows were large, half cloaked in black curtains, letting enough light to flood in to show him it was probably the afternoon. It reminded him how much he missed the outdoors, and how much he hated this place. He approached a black leather couch, running his index finger over the arm of the piece of furniture before he rounded it and slowly sat himself down. Across from him was a desk, littered in paper work and a lamp that had carelessly been left on. You'd think the man would at least show up on time. Sasuke lowered his gaze to the floor, sucking in a breath. In smelled of vanilla, and maybe cinnamon too. He… He liked it… Even if the doctor ended up just being another person, he would at least be able to escape here once a day. "Sorry I'm late!" The door opened up again, closing, and then the click of that lock. He turned his head, being face with the unfamiliar man, whose hair was an odd shade of silver. He looked young though, so he imagined he must have gone through enough stress to turn it such a color at a young age… Dealing with crazy people could do that to you. "Uchiha Sasuke…" The man breathed, looking over a piece of paper as he rounded the couch and sat himself in the spinning computer chair, getting himself comfortable. He didn't look like a doctor, clad in a white dress shirt and somewhat ripped jeans. The man breathed and pushed a hand through his hair, Sasuke keeping quiet as the man seemed to adjust himself. "So sorry for being late… I had a patient I was outside with and I lost track of time." Outside? Sasuke blinked. The doctor must have seen his eyes light up at the word, because he smiled in response. "Ah… So that's the first key, eh? Don't worry, in time I can take you outside too." The man reassured, and immediately Sasuke's eyes narrowed again, before he looked away. "My name is Doctor Hatake… but please just call me Kakashi."

* * *

><p>This idea came from a couple of separate role-plays, nothing to do with Naruto, I've had... and I've kinda just wanted to icoperate it in with my favorite characters. Plus I really wanted to do something KakashixSasuke related. There will also probably be a lot of SasukexNaruto, 'cause I actually have a good idea. A bit fluffier than I'm used to, but yeah.<p>

Please tell me what you think! x3


	2. Paradise

Okay, scratch the last A.N., I just wanted to get this one, actual chapter out before I worked on my other fan fictions. Wanted to give people something to read, I guess... Get some support for when I come back to it.  
>I hope you enjoy!<p>

edit: did delete the original chapter. Updated it with something better/longer in my opinion. I'm more pleased with it now.

* * *

><p>Hatake Kakashi was a weird, weird man. Sasuke spent the first few seconds wondering if a patient had escaped from their room and was hiding out here… Which he wouldn't mind, because he would prefer the company of this seemingly crazy man than another white coat. Kakashi was pale, like Sasuke was, thanks to having not seen the sun in what felt like forever. Both of his eyes were dark, though if he looked close enough, his left eye looked the slightest bit lighter, and what appeared to be a scar ran down from his eyelid down just a little bit below his water line. Maybe he was a serial killer… Not many doctors looked like he did, that was for damned sure. It was quiet short of papers being moved around and stacked up, the stressed looking doctor pushing everything to the side at a certain point, clearing a piece of desk in front of him as he finally turned to face Sasuke. "Sorry." Was that the third or fourth time he had apologized? He wasn't sure. The raven just shook his head, shrugged his shoulders, and leaned further back into the couch he was growing quite fond of.<p>

"Why do I have a feeling you won't be saying much of anything?" Kakashi chuckled softly, his head pressed into the palm of his left hand, propping himself up on his elbow as he stared at his new patient. Sasuke's eyes locked with his, but only for a moment before he turned his head to the side and avoided further eye contact.  
>"Just because I have to come here every day, doesn't mean I have to say anything." Sasuke breathed, folding his arms over his chest.<br>"That's right, I suppose…" The doctor leaned back in his chair, which squeaked in response. "But the more you talk to me, the more possibility you have of getting out of this place." He wasn't dumb, everyone's goal in this place was to get out. Kakashi didn't always agree with the way the patients were treated, and he enjoyed his job, because he knew it helped people. He knew he could get people out of here. And from the way Sasuke looked? He really wanted to get out of here.  
>"That's a lie." Sasuke said, bringing Kakashi back to life with a blink of his mismatched eyes, staring confusedly at his new patient, who still refused to make eye contact with him.<p>

Sasuke knew how this place worked. He came, and be made out to be a crazier person than he already was. And then he had to tell doctor after doctor why he did what he did to himself. Whether they believed him or not was up to them, but due to past experiences he knew they would think he was lying. They just listened to make it look like they cared, when it was written all over their faces they couldn't give a single fuck for him or his issues. The rules were that he had to be labeled fit for society before he could even consider stepping out of this place… and it was people like Kakashi who were keeping him in. Kakashi was the man who needed to slap that label on to his forehead an send him packing, but he knew he wouldn't. Every other doctor looked at him with judgmental eyes, silently snickering at his problems, muttering things about him being crazy beneath his breath. If it were up to any of them, he would be in here forever… And he was going to say that Kakashi was no different.  
>"How is it a lie?" Sasuke fought the urge to scoff and roll his eyes at the question, dropping his gaze to the floor, moving his feet over the red carpet. Soft. Warm.<p>

"What happened to your left eye?" He ignored the doctors question, deciding his was better. The man before him chuckled softly, confusing Sasuke for a moment.  
>"That's not fair. You want me to talk about myself, but you won't talk to me about you?" Kakashi shook his head, looking the raven up and down before sighing, seeming to give in, "I got into a bar fight when I was younger, and I got my left eye scratched out." He said, "This one's glass- can't see a damned thing." A bar fight? Okay, this guy was no doctor. Sasuke rose his head and started looking around, then back to the door he came out of, half expecting a new doctor to come in shouting at the man sitting at his desk. That moment never came though.<p>

"Question for a question," Kakashi decided, "How'd you get that scar on your chin?" He wasn't going to ask about his arms? About the bags beneath his eyes? About the obvious usage of drugs? … He was asking him about a tiny little scar that most people couldn't see that ran across the underside of his chin? Sasuke blinked and finally rose his head, confused eyes locking with curious ones. He could be an asshole and ignore the question again, but he decided a question for a question would work for him.

"My brother threw me into the corner of a table a couple of years ago. Cut my chin." He said, raising both his doctors eyebrows in response.  
>"Your broth-"<br>"Not your turn to ask questions." Sasuke glared, his onyx eyes locking back on with Kakashi's, who leaned back in his chair the slightest bit and nodded his head, waving for Sasuke to go on. The raven looked Kakashi over, "When can I go home?" It was a stupid question, he knew it, Kakashi probably knew it, everyone knew it… but he didn't want to be here. Well… He didn't want to be home either, he just wanted to go somewhere. Anywhere.  
>"You know the rules…" The man sighed, a small frown touching his lips, "You need to stay here for awhile, until it's clear you're f-""Fit to return to society." Sasuke finished for him in a breath, glaring angrily at the floor. God, if he had to hear those words one more god damned time he was going to scream. "So, the-"<br>"Not your turn to ask question." Kakashi interrupted with a smirk, making Sasuke grow tense and angry as he stared the white-haired man down. But, he nodded, held his tongue and lowered his gaze to the floor.

They went back and forth with rather stupid questions. He questioned Kakashi about his hair color and Sasuke was asked about his skin color. He asked Kakashi about why he was late, and Sasuke was asked about the birthmark on his left index finger. He was there for about an hour, passing questions like these back and forth, having no real serious conversation… Not that Sasuke minded, he actually preferred things this way, though he had a feeling it wouldn't last forever. Eventually things would take a serious turn, he knew. The scars on his arm, thickly bandaged, wouldn't be left alone for good, nor would the rest of his life he had never mentioned. His brother and father, the death of his mother… He knew if he wanted to get out of here, it was all something he would have to discuss at one point or another… But for now, he was content with things being like this.

And they were exactly like that for a complete week. Each day he went there, Kakashi would be late. Then they would start with the question game, which turned out to be a competition between the both of them as to who could ask the stupidest question about the other. It was the one thing Sasuke looked forward to during the day, regardless he would never admit it. It had become an escape from his room, from this world. That office that smelled strongly of sweets, with just enough light for him to bare, had become his paradise.

He awoke one morning to his daily routine, taken around the building to complete his usual tasks of eating his horrible breakfasts, showering, brushing his teeth, using the bathroom, so on and so forth. An hour after that was his usual time for visiting Kakashi, but things took a new turn today. While he waited in that bed, staring at the wall as he usually did, that knock blonde nurse he grew to hate had bounced her way inside, a smile he would love to just strip off and throw to the floor being flashed his way. He glared angrily at the woman, who's arms were folded over her chest, clinging to a clip-board. "There's a visitor for you today, Sasuke-kun~." She almost sang out, taking a step back and stepping aside from the door, gesturing he get up and follow. A visitor? Whether the woman seemed happy or not, that might not mean such a good thing for Sasuke… Slowly the raven picked himself up from his bed and got to his feet, his stomach in knots.

He would hate to think his daily sessions with Kakashi were being interrupted by a visit from his father, or worse, his brother. The woman walked by his side, talking about some nonsense he didn't really care to listen to. He blocked her out all the way to the lobby of the hospital, where most patients would meet with their guests. It was rather quiet and empty upon entering, a few tables and couches taken up by two or three people at most. Looking around, he didn't recognize his father or brother to be anywhere.  
>"Whe-…" One more look around and he saw his guest. His eyes narrowed at the male he was being guided towards, his head down in his arms, using the table as his pillow.<br>"I'll be right over there, Sasuke, okay?" The nurse separated herself from Sasuke's side, and the raven watched her leave, before he slowly brought himself down into his seat, knocking loudly on to the table. The boy stood right up, looking around, drool clinging to his cheek.

"W-what!" He shouted, before his light blue eyes found Sasuke's onyx ones.

Naruto sat himself down, rubbing the back of his hand over the corner of his mouth, cleaning his face as he dropped his gaze to the table. "Sorry…" The blonde breathed, clearing his throat. "I fell asleep." Thank you, Captain Obvious, Sasuke thought with a groan, leaning back in the uncomfortable chair he was seated in, his eyes narrowing. Naruto sat there in his black shirt, an orange swirl printed on the front and back, his face, tired-looking, was pierced with several bolts. Two in his left eyebrow, and two beneath his lower lip in the right corner. His light blue eyes snapped back up to meet Sasuke's, seeming apologetic for more than just having fallen asleep before meeting him. He knew why he looked like that, and Sasuke didn't care.  
>"Why are you here? Guilt?" Sasuke spat, the youth across from him flinching from the sound of voice, shrinking back like a scared child. Sasuke had always had the effect on him.<br>"N-no! I… I just wanted to see how you were doing…" The blonde breathed, rubbing at his nose awkwardly, his cheeks red with nervousness and embarrassment. "They wouldn't let me visit last week 'cause they said it was too soon… And when I tried today they said I just had to wait… so… Hn… Here I am!" Naruto chuckled softly, but Sasuke didn't seem anywhere near amused, his eyes seeming to grow darker. If looks could kill, Naruto would have died a million times by this point. "... I just... I just wanted to visit you."  
>"Because you're guilty." Sasuke said, blue eyes staring into black. Scratch that, he would have died a million and one times.<br>"I would be lying if I said I didn't feel guilty... but I know I did what was best, so I don't care if you hate me." Naruto breathed, turning his head to the side, pouting out his lower lip like the child he was. Sasuke just huffed, not seeming like much more of an adult. Naruto licked his dry lips and leaned back a bit, not comforted by the sudden silence between them at all. Sasuke hadn't ever been that much of a talker, Naruto knew that... but coming today he hoped it wouldn't be this awkward.  
>"You know I can't get out of here, right?" Sasuke finally spoke, shocking Naruto for a moment, "Unless my father gets me out which... won't happen..." Sasuke stared at Naruto, face unchanging. "They watch me shower... Which sucks. My room is empty of everything except for the most uncomfortable mattress ever. If... I even scratch at my shoulder, I'm suddenly under full-watch for the rest of the day, because they think I'm trying to scratch out my fucking arms..." Sasuke, regardless of the way he was speaking, had an all too calm look to him. It was enough to freak Naruto out, as he stared, listening with a look of guilt on his face.<p>

"Sasuke..." Naruto breathed, lowering his gaze to the table, "I only thought you would go to the hospital... I didn't... I..." He huffed, "You were dying, I couldn't just let you stay there." Sasuke knew he was wrong for trying to guilt Naruto. The blonde had done nothing but tried to save his life! And he had done just that... But he couldn't help but hate the face before him, hate him for sending him here. "I never meant for you to come here, I thought you would maybe go to rehab for a bit, but..." Naruto bit his lower lip nervously, playing with the spider-bite piercings nervously, seeming at a loss for words. Naruto and him had been friends for a long time, he was a friend who transitioned with him over the years. From the beginning of middle school, past Sasuke's moment of dropping out, the guy had been around. Sasuke used to think that Naruto was the one who needed him all the time, he thought he was the type to keep Naruto out of trouble, and away from the dark side that ultimately Sasuke had ended up in... But most recently it ended up being the other way around. Not many people knew of the issues Sasuke suffered with at home... Even the death of his mother wasn't something he discussed with many, but Naruto had a face you couldn't help but look at and think: _I feel like I can trust this guy._ And he could. Naruto never once spoke about Sasuke's issues to anyone. For a long time, Naruto was his escape.  
>He eyed the blonde, suddenly feeling a pang of guilt for the look of hurt on his face. Naruto hadn't meant any wrong for what he did, he only wanted the best for his friend and highly doubted Naruto knew what would ultimately become of Sasuke. The raven rubbed at his eyes, tired and aching. He needed an Advil, but he knew that was out of the question. Even the smallest dosage of children's aspirin wasn't allowed in this place, unfortunately.<p>

"I'm sorry..." Sasuke said, bringing Naruto's head up, his eyes filling with hope. "I'm just tired, and cranky... This place sucks and I just want to go..." Naruto pursed his lips, heartbroken by the sight of his friend who seemed to be hanging on his last strand of sanity. For a mental hospital you would think that wouldn't be the case, but perhaps this place was what wasn't healthy for the raven.  
>"Have they told you when you can go home?" Naruto questioned, lowering his head a bit to get a better look at Sasuke's face, which was hidden by his hands.<br>"They don't give you a date..." Sasuke groaned, "I mean, my dad could get me out any time he wanted, but you know him..." Sasuke dropped his hands from his face, sighing a bit. "I get daily sessions with his doctor, therapist guy I guess..." He shrugged his shoulders, looking around the near-empty room. "Apparently once that guy signs the papers saying I'm, like... I'unno, better, other people look it over and if they all agree I can get my ass out of here." Sasuke was staring at the table now, as Naruto thought over his words.  
>"Then you just gotta try..." Naruto breathed, "I know you hate talking to people about your shit and I don't blame you and I'm not saying you should go and spill your heart out... but you know they're looking for you to say <em>something<em>." Naruto reached across the table, nudging Sasuke's shoulder with his palm to get him to look at him. Onyx eyes looked into blue ones, Naruto immediately smiling. "Just give them the impression you care, and... bullshit it if you have to... You can't let your pride and stubbornness keep you here." It was one of the things he liked about Naruto, he didn't sugarcoat anything... Oh, Sasuke was a prideful asshole, he knew it. It was the reason he would be here longer than needed... Unless he took Naruto's advice, sucked it up and just... handled his business.

Sasuke nodded his head knowingly, "I know." He said, Naruto perking up at the words. He looked to the nurse who had guided Sasuke here, her eyes on him, seeming to almost look annoyed. The blonde huffed unhappily and looked back to his black-haired friend,  
>"I think your little watch-dog is getting annoyed I'm taking so long." Sasuke looked to the nurse, who rose her wrist and tapped at it with her free hand at him. He didn't understand the rush, but looking at her pissed him off.<br>"Eh, be nice. Remember what I told you. Freaking out at anywhere here isn't going to help you." Naruto stood up from his seat, dusting off the back of his dark gray jeans, as if the chair might have been infected with something... And Sasuke didn't blame him, being in this place made him feel disgusting too. Sasuke stood as well, nodding to Naruto, suddenly feeling the slightest bit unhappy now that he was leaving. He had gotten all his anger out and was now reminded how good of a friend the blonde was... It also reminded him how alone he was here.

He watched Naruto leave after they exchanged goodbyes, and not moments later there was a hand on his shoulder. He remembered what Naruto said, and freaking out was not an option- but being touched nearly made him twitch. He turned his head, expecting to see the nurse, being faced with his doctor instead, who looked down at him, being presented with a crescent eyed smile. "A friend of yours? I would have introduced myself, but I figured I should leave you alone." Kakashi looked over Sasuke's head to the nurse, who seemed unsure as to approach or not. He waved her off and the blonde disappeared without a word, leaving Sasuke to be guided towards a pair of double-doors by Kakashi himself. "Our session will be a little short today, but I have a feeling you'll like that." Kakashi breathed, his eyes on the path ahead of him, Sasuke having shrugged his hand off his shoulder long ago.  
>"Why is that?" The Uchiha asked, his gaze flickering up to the slightly taller man, then back to the ground. Remember what Naruto told you, Sasuke though. Be cooperative.<p>

He had never been too uncooperative with Kakashi, but he never really talked to him much either. They asked stupid questions. Answered stupid questions. If Kakashi tried to get serious, Sasuke avoided it... He knew what was what would keep him in here longer. "Well... We haven't really been doing anything too... on topic through the last week." He knew it had to happen sooner or later, and what better a time then when Naruto just convinced him to do what he had to do?  
>"Hn..." Sasuke was the first to enter the office, before Kakashi followed him inside, shutting the door behind him. The habit of locking the door had come to a stop- apparently Kakashi trusted him not to run off, which he supposed he should take as a compliment. The raven wandered to the couch and plopped himself down, waiting for Kakashi to get himself settled at his desk, taking the usual two to three minutes to do so before they finally made the awkward transition into an actual conversation. Kakashi stared at him, seeming to search the raven's body, along with his own mind for a question.<br>"The first day you came in, you mentioned your brother pushing you into a table." Kakashi figured it might be a good topic to start with. "What's your relationship like with your brother?" Kakashi glanced down at his papers, then back up to Sasuke, "Itachi, right?"  
>Sasuke confirmed the name with a nod, leaning back a bit. He thought of Naruto, and then the day he could walk out through the front doors, leaving. "Ah... Brotherly, I guess." He shrugged his shoulders. Brothers fought, right? Perhaps not as violently as he and Itachi did, but it wasn't too far off for a good answer.<br>"So you're on good terms with him?"  
>"I guess. We're siblings..." Sasuke said, making Kakashi smirk.<br>"Do you like living with him?" Kakashi asked, leaning back a bit, his eyes on Sasuke, while Sasuke's eyes looked to the floor, sometimes to the wall, the ceiling, anywhere but Kakashi. It was how he knew Sasuke was lying.  
>"Yeah, I guess." Sasuke was at least answering the questions Kakashi asked, so he supposed he shouldn't complain. It was a step up from not saying anything or just completely changing the subject.<br>"What about your father?" Sasuke sighed and looked away, and Kakashi wondered if he was already growing sick of the more serious turn of questioning they had taken on. The raven leaned back into the couch, looking to the side of the room.  
>"They're both okay." He shrugged his shoulders, seeming not to care.<br>"Okay, clearly you don't like either of them." Kakashi laughed to himself, making Sasuke blink, confused, shocked, and seemingly offended when their eyes met. "Sasuke... You look everywhere but at me when you're trying to avoid a subject, or you're lying..." Kakashi was wearing a small grin, one that Sasuke found himself glaring at. "It doesn't matter though, let's change the subject to something different and pick that back up later..." Kakashi decided, not leaving much room for discussion or argument.

"That boy you met with earlier, who is he?" Kakashi tilted his head to the side, Sasuke raising his head, looking at Kakashi's desk, then his face.  
>"A friend... He's the one that got me in here." He sounded bitter, and he supposed he still was, regardless of having talked with Naruto about it either... He just couldn't help himself.<br>"You mad at him?" He would be lying if he said hew as completely okay with everything. He didn't think he was angry at Naruto, though... Just... Life. The world. Naruto only did what he could, and it ended him up here, he didn't know.  
>"No... Just..." Sasuke sighed, "Just a little pissed I'm here. Not at him. He's just the only one I can take it out on, I guess." That was a lie, he could take it out on the nurses, the doctors, his father, his brother... Hell, he was pretty sure if he was given a paper and pen, he could write a hundred names of people he could blame and hate, none of which would include Naruto... He supposed it was out of inconvenience that his mind seemed to automatically target Naruto as someone to currently blame, even if it wasn't right of him. Kakashi nodded his head, chewing on his lower lip for a couple of moments while he thought of a follow up question.<br>"What's his name?" This was a much better topic, he figured. Easier than his brother and father, whom he regretted being so quick to bring up.  
>"Naruto. Ah, Uzumaki Naruto." The name was all too familiar, and he felt weird even mentioning his name to someone like Kakashi. Usually when he spoke of his blonde friend, it was to get <em>him<em>out of trouble. There weren't many people that sat down with Sasuke and basically asked him why he was so fucked up... And regardless Kakashi was being evasive and he seemed like a nice guy and all that bullshit- it was exactly what he was doing. Sasuke was screwed in the head, and Kakashi's job was to figure out why, and what he could do, if anything, to fix it.

Sasuke doubted the man had a lazer he could just point at his head and zap him with and rid him of all his problems, but he wished there was. The Uchiha turned his head, worrying his bottom lip for a moment as Kakashi seemed to think of something to further up on. Naruto... Did he really want to talk about him? "You good friends?" Sasuke blinked at the question, shrugging his shoulders. It was weird talking about something so childish, but he supposed they were. Naruto was the only one who stuck around with him, after all.  
>"Yeah, I guess." He admitted.<br>"So he found you?" Kakashi went from subtly questioning him to spitting out the first thing that came to his mind, it seemed. The Uchiha turned his head and briefly stared the man down before nodding his head in response. "Mind if... I ask for a bit more detail?" Kakashi didn't want to ask things about his family, not quite yet... They had just started to take a more serious turn in their conversations, and he wanted to start with something small... Which wasn't easy without getting right into it. But he figured talking about his close friend might be a good start, and maybe it would bridge their way into a different topic for their next session, since their time together was dwindling.

Sasuke sucked in a deep breath, just reminding himself over and over that if he wanted to get out of here, talking to this man would be his ticket. Sasuke had never been a talker, to anyone really... So the fact he was in a mental hospital wasn't keeping him from speaking, he just _didn't want to talk_. But he knew what he had to do, "I don't really remember... Ah... It's probably in that folder somewhere, but I was really... really fucked up." He didn't care if the man thought little of him for cursing, he was in a screwed up situation, and he was angry, and if he had to talk? He was going to curse all the _fuck_ he wanted.  
>"You used drugs." It wasn't a question, a fact. Sasuke nodded regardless.<br>"Coke, heroin..." He shrugged his shoulders, and waved it off like it was nothing before continuing on, "Ahm... I guess Naruto crawled in through my window or something, and found me there... I... _really_ don't remember." He gave Kakashi a stumped expression, then dropped his gaze to his own feet.  
>"What about your father, and brother... They didn't see you?" Curiosity got the better of him with that question, but either way their time had run out. Sasuke's eyes were him, looking almost offended by the question, or perhaps just more confused as to how to make up a lie to answer him with. But both their gazes turned to the back of the room, as the door opened up and they were welcomed by the all too fake smile the blonde nurse presented both men with.<br>"Ah... It's time to bring Sasuke back to his room before lunch." She announced, Sasuke looking back to his doctor before he slowly got to his feet. He seemed a bit more eager this time around to get out of the room, and Kakashi figured it was because of his last question. The gray-haired psychiatrist smiled happily, however, and leaned back in his chair, flicking a wave to the nurse, and Sasuke who was rapidly approaching his escape.  
>"We'll start back up with that question next time." He wasn't going to let that slip so easily. He knew he had to take it slow, but at the same time, he had a feeling doing that would result in Sasuke staying longer than he needed to.<p>

It was clear something was up with his parents, but many teenagers or young adults who ended up in this place suffered the same issues. Almost always, problems linked back to the childhood of said patient, and namely, sometimes anyways, their parents. It was sad, but true. He could only hope at this point, however, that he could perhaps get Sasuke out of here, and perhaps he would take the chance to escape to somewhere different. Get away from the source of his problems. It was the goal of his job, ultimately. To help those who needed it, even if they didn't want it.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed. I would love some helpful criticism to help make this story better. Suggestions for future chapters. So on and so forth. Hope you look forward to the next update!<p> 


	3. A Friend Like You

Not much to say... So. Enjoy!  
>Oh, and I'm sorry if this sicks, half of it was written while on painkillers... Sooo, you know why if it seems a little fucked up.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke's eyes flickered open, being met with a dark ceiling. No sleep. Again. It was hard to sleep in a place that you knew was filled with crazy people. The paranoia of it all made your skin crawl, it made him uncomfortable, constantly worried and always thinking. He had no right to though, his door was lock and there was no chance of anyone getting in or out. There were no windows for some strange person to enter, or for him to leave out of… He was trapped, in this tiny white box, forever curling up on this disgustingly horrible mattress. At this hour, Sasuke became a true pessimist. The need for several things kicked in all at once, sending him spiraling down into the worst kind of withdrawal. His wrists itched with the need to be cut at his, his throat burned for the need of alcohol his veins ached for the use of heroin, his heart raced faster and faster, feeling like it might burst without at least one of these cravings being sated. His face was wet with cold sweat and his eyes were constantly flickering back and forth, scared that he might just explode, but also anxiously awaiting the moment he did. Eventually he sat up and pressed his back to the wall, bringing his knees to his chest and hugging on to them for dear life, as if squeezing himself into a ball would help contain himself. He buried his face into his kneecaps and squeezed his eyes shut. Three weeks, and this wasn't changing. If anything, it was getting worse. Every night his skin got hotter and hotter, his face grew paler and paler, and his mind became even more of a wreck. The only thing stopping Sasuke from using his own two hands to claw his own skin off was the knowledge that he probably wouldn't get away with it, the knowledge he would never get out of this place, that perhaps they might even make Naruto stop visiting, that perhaps they might stop the sessions with Kakashi, and just put him under full watch. That one day, he might be holed up in a smaller room, filled with doctors constantly watching him, that he would never be alone, and never be around people he liked. It was scary, his future was so blurred… A single change in his actions could immediately switch up what happened. There was a road to which he could follow Naruto's advice, do as Kakashi said, and… maybe he'll get out of here… Or he could let his urges get a hold of him, let his mind completely unravel, and be in here forever.<p>

* * *

><p>Why did it always seem that morning came way too soon? Naruto's eyes stared into the mirror, blue, tired eyes staring right back. His hair was a mess of tangles and knots atop his head, messily spiked and dried drool still clung to his cheek. He didn't understand the visiting hours at that damned hospital at all. From eight to eleven, and then they stopped for a good four hours before you could come back. He supposed he could have went later in the day, but he didn't want to come to find that Sasuke was in one of those sessions with that doctor guy. He'd rather take his chances with waking up earlier and going in. He ran a hand through the tangled mess of hair, grimacing as his fingers ripped through the knots and fixed it the slightest bit until it spiked up a bit more neatly. He rubbed at the side of his face and turned for the exit of his bathroom. "What are you doing up so early?" Naruto was fortunate enough to have a pretty good family. A wise father, a loving mother, and a not-too-annoying little sister. Every time he thought about it he thought to Sasuke, whose life wasn't as fortunate as his. He knew the guy didn't need his pity, and probably definitely didn't want it… but he couldn't help but wish thing were different.<p>

When you attached yourself to someone so deeply, it was more than painful when you saw them ached like Sasuke ached every day. He watched him grow into the mess he was, and Naruto knew he couldn't have done anything for him. Not to say he didn't try… Oh, he tried every day, but things just didn't seem to work in his favor. Sasuke had dropped so far into darkness, it got to a point where he was shocked Sasuke didn't completely forget who Naruto was. It scared him, now that he thought about it… Naruto wasn't the perfect child, it was true. He hung out with a similar crowd that Sasuke did, he tried his fair share of drugs, he smoked his cigarettes, he drank his liquor… But all people handled these things differently. While Naruto could do it, and wake up and not feel the need to do it all over again, Sasuke would do it and never stop. He had to watch his best friend to destroy himself, and it was one of the worst feelings he could imagine. Not to mention he seemed to only make it worse…The time he tried to save him, ultimately landed him in a mental hospital. Of course when Naruto first heard of it, he didn't think it would be bad. He thought it would be good for Sasuke! Mental hospitals were for those of the ill of mind, right? Sasuke wasn't all there, the drugs he did and the abuse he dealt with… It ruined his head… He thought that he would be helped, but he was fairly certain it was doing the opposite for him. The only thing he could do for him now was make sure he visited and remind Sasuke that he would be fine.

"Hmn, I'ma visit Sasuke today." Naruto said, looking briefly to the blonde man who stood over him, before he brushed past him into the kitchen, a plate of toast and bacon waiting for him. He blinked at it, then looked around, turning to his red-haired little sister, who was making eggs on the stove. "Did you make this?" He asked, worry painting his words as the girl turned her head, flashing a smirk before nodding her head. "Should I be worried?" His father walked into the room and laughed.  
>"Oh hush and eat up." He said, making Naruto scowl as he picked at a piece of bacon. He wasn't sure how his family could wake up so earlier, usually Naruto wouldn't wake up until at least four hours later, unless it was a school day.<br>"How is Sasuke doing?" His family knew of the guy from the number of times he had slept over, not to mention his mother had once been friends with Sasuke's mother. Oh, she had been so heartbroken to hear of her death, and even more worried for Sasuke. Her dream had been to become a mother figure in his best friends life, but Sasuke never liked the idea of it… Naruto couldn't say he blamed him either. No one wanted to have their mother replaced. While he didn't believe that to be his mother's intentions, Sasuke had been so disheveled after his mothers death, he just wanted to be away from everyone. Thus, the start of his downfall.  
>"Okay, I guess." Naruto grimaced a bit, chewing on a piece of crunchy bacon, his sister humming behind him as she continued to make food. His father had a frown on his face when Naruto looked up at him. The blonde smiled a bit, in an attempt to wash the worry from his father's face, though it didn't work.<br>"Do you know when he's getting out?" Naruto shook his head at the question, his smile immediately turning upside down.

"Sasuke said they have to like, sign a bunch of papers, or…" He shrugged his shoulders, "Like, he has to go to therapy sessions, and like, the guy he's talking to has to confirm he's okay. Y'know?" Because Naruto sure as hell didn't. He didn't understand anything. When would they know Sasuke was okay? Sasuke never was a talker, and he never really expressed his emotions openly, even before his mothers death, he was just that kind of guy! If they were waiting for him to stand up, smiling and dancing, that wasn't ever going to be the case. "I'unno, I think it's bullshit."  
>"Language." His father hushed, looking to the fourteen year old red-head behind him before back to his son, sighing. Naruto nodded in understanding. "Well, tell him when he gets out that he should stay here." His father and mother knew nothing of Sasuke's home-life, about how his father and brother treated him… But he was sure the idea must have popped into both their minds. Naruto stared at the man, who was giving him a worried look, and eventually he nodded his head.<br>"I think he'll appreciate that…"

* * *

><p>"Ah, Naruto!" The nurses knew him at this point, from the number of times he had visited since he first heard of Sasuke checking in. He probably came to the hospital more times than he had actually gotten to see Sasuke! He had been turned away so many times, it was truly annoying. "I see you're learning the schedule around here." The red-head behind the front desk took her glasses off and looked over her shoulder. "Well, I think Sasuke is still sleeping, but I'll have one of the nurses to check on him, and if he's awake we'll bring him out." She offered, nodding to one of the hallways. "You know where to wait." Naruto perked up, happy to hear he wasn't being denied his visit this time.<br>"Thank you, Ma'am." He beamed happily and turned on his heel, practically skipping down the hall to the visiting area, completely empty of people. He never understood why there were always so little visitors around, but he supposed it wasn't his place to question, as he took the closest seat he could find and immediately put his head down on the table.

He was pretty sure it had been around five minutes or so before there was a tap on his shoulder. He of course expected to snap up and find Sasuke in front of him, giving him that dead look he had unfortunately gotten used to. But when opening his eyes and looking up, he was met with an empty chair. He turned his head, looking up to the man who had tapped his shoulder, and immediately wondered if one of the patients had wandered out of their room and decided Naruto looked like a good source of conversation or something. "You're Naruto Uzumaki?" Said blonde blinked, clearly confused before he slowly nodded his head up and down. The man perked up, smiling from ear to ear before he rounded the table, seating himself across from him. "I'm Sasuke's doctor." Seriously? Naruto's eyes briefly widened before he forced a smile and held his hand out to be taken by the other, shaking for a moment before both hands dropped back down to the table.  
>"Ah… oh." Naruto wasn't even sure what to say to him, so instead he kept quiet and smiled as politely as he could manage, leaning back a bit.<br>"Sorry, I just wanted to meet you at least once. Sasuke talks about you a lot." The look on Naruto's face at those words was priceless, he lit up he imagined children do on Christmas morning. His cheeks filled with color, and that awkward smile he once wore spread from ear to ear, as if Kakashi's words just made his morning complete.  
>"R-really? Good things, I hope." Naruto chuckled, reaching up and rubbing at the back of his head. Kakashi immediately nodded his head,<br>"All good things." He reassured. For the most part anyways. Sasuke had briefly ranted on how annoying he could be and why, but he decided against bringing that up, figuring that wouldn't make the raven's life any easier. Kakashi looked over his shoulder, wondering if Sasuke was going to be brought out or not. He looked back to Naruto, and was confused to find his smile had dropped some, and he looked almost sad. His brows furrowed together and he tilted his head to the side, "Something wrong?" He asked curiously.  
>"You're the man that… ah…" He searched for the words, scratching at the side of his face, his eyes briefly dropping to the table before he looked back to Kakashi, "Sasuke said that he's seeing a doctor daily so you can confirm when he's okay?" He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm kinda glad I met you 'cause… Sasuke's not always depresse-… Ahg, I don't even know how to word it." He grumbled a curse beneath his breath and Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle softly, before waiting patiently for Naruto to go on. "Sasuke isn't a talker I mean, even when he was younger and growing up, he just wasn't that much of an emotional person? If that makes any sense." He shrugged, avoiding using certain words, not wanting to give away any information Sasuke hadn't told him. He got used to keeping his mouth shut for Sasuke's sake. "I heard that you have to make sure he's… okay to leave, I guess. I'm just worried that time will never come, 'cause you're always going to be waiting for a smile or something or…-" Naruto stopped at the realization that Kakashi was smiling, chuckling even.<br>"Don't worry… I know what you mean, and I'm not expecting Sasuke to be a ray sunshine any time soon or ever." He reassured, "But… I can't just let him leave." He sighed, looking around briefly before back to Naruto, "I'm not a huge fan of the way this place runs," He admitted, "But it's my job." Kakashi worried his lower lip for a moment and reached up, pushing a hand through his hair. Naruto's brows furrowed together, and his gaze dropped to the table. "Sasuke's not happy though, and… It's my job to at least get rid of suicidal urges…" Kakashi nudged Naruto's hand, bringing the blonde's eyes up to meet his own, "I promise you though, that the moment I feel he'll be okay to leave, I will not waste a single moment writing up papers to get him out of here." He smiled, "Even more so, now that I know he has a friend like you to turn to." That smile returned to the kids face within moments, and immediately Kakashi began to laugh, remembering Sasuke's description of him. He couldn't agree more. So childish, so happy, so goofy, and so pure. The piercings he had didn't seem to disturb that image he had, not even the slightest bit, if anything, it added character.

Kakashi stood when he heard footsteps echoing from down the hall, "It was nice meeting you." He told the blonde, who still held that goofy smile, even as he turned and began to walk away. Though he was not met with a pretty sight. To say Sasuke looked horrible would be an extreme understatement. The youths eyes were half closed, sunken in with bags he couldn't believe were real. Immediately he frowned, pausing for a moment before he approached the nurse who was guiding him into the visiting area. He waved her off, and she left without much effort, leaving him to briefly face the raven before him, who looked about ready to drop dead on sight. "Y'know... I can see about getting you some medication for your insomnia... It's not healthy to stay awake like you do..." Kakashi offered a small smile, only to have a tired glare returned to him.  
>"I'd rather not..." The Uchiha breathed, looking past Kakashi to the blonde who awaited him. He seemed happy. "Did you talk to Naruto?" He questioned curiously, turning back to Kakashi wo smiled and nodded his head in response.<br>"He's a sweet kid." He chuckled, "Your description of him was perfect." Sasuke smirked sleepily at that and nodded his head, stuffing his hands to the pockets of his sweats. Sasuke licked his dry lips and brushed past Kakashi, who put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him gently, pulling him to face him. "Tell the nurse I'm gonna come and get you when you're done with your visit, okay? I just have to run to my office, but I'll be back." Sasuke stared for a moment, brows furrowed before he nodded his head.  
>"Hn..." He brushed Kakashi's hand from his shoulder and turned back, making his way to Naruto's table. The blonde, once again asleep. Turning to look over his shoulder as he sat down, Kakashi was no longer there... It was nice to know that one person in this place seemed sincere, however. He liked to think with the support of Naruto and guidance of Kakashi, he wouldn't completely lose his mind.<p>

"Sasuke..." The blonde breathed, seeming to have notice without the raven had said anything. Said Uchiha turned his head back to face his half-asleep friend, who gradually perked up, and then slowly began to frown. "You look so tired..." He noted aloud, worrying his bottom lip, then beginning to chew on the inside of his lips ring, twisting it with his teeth worriedly.  
>"It's nothing," Sasuke shook his head, "It's just hard to sleep around here..." It wasn't a lie. Sasuke always had a bit of trouble with sleeping, but being in a foreign place he just did not like? That didn't help his situation whatsoever. It put him on edge all the time, and ultimately made it damned near impossible to sleep at night like a normal person. Sasuke briefly thought back to last night... It had been one of the worst ones yet, and each day they only seem to get worse.<br>"Hey, so... I heard sometimes they let people out, y'know, for like walks." Naruto decided to speak up, when he noticed Sasuke slowly sinking back into his chair. Whatever he was thinking about didn't seem to be pleasant. "Maybe you could ask your therapist-guy about that, yeah?" Naruto was smiling as a smile Sasuke just couldn't frown at. It was almost contagious!  
>"I think he mentioned something about it... but apparently I can't go out until I've stayed at least a month without doing anything wrong, or something." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, reaching up and pushing his hair from his eyes, exhaustion hitting him like a brick. He would like nothing more than to go to Naruto's house, and crashing in his room.<p>

There was a number of times he and Naruto had gone out partying, Naruto doing it to have fun and Sasuke taking it too far. The blonde would always end up dragging him back to his house, and letting him crash in his bed. For some reason his parents loved him to death, but he figured it was because they had been close to his mother and they didn't have the heart to turn away the son of their deceased best friend. Sad, but probably true.  
>But he would be lying if he said he didn't appreciate the place to stay from time to time. It truly was a sort of safe haven from his troubles, the occasional escape. Much like Kakashi's office was to him now.<br>"Have you done anything wrong?" Naruto was pouting at him, giving big, blue puppy dog eyes that made him shake his head at himself. Those eyes made him feel like the devil, like they were so pure they could burn holes through his impure body. He wasn't sure why someone like Naruto stuck to him... And he knew it wasn't for the same reason his parents did. Naruto was a horrible liar, he wouldn't be able to stick with Sasuke against his will without making his detest for him show. He sincerely just stuck to him- and it made him feel the slightest bit guilty. He didn't want Naruto to worry about him when he should be doing something more productive. He was still in school, he should study, work hard, go to college next year... not visit his friend in the loony bin.  
>"Not really..." Sasuke breathed, shrugging his shoulders. "But I think the fact I don't have rainbows shooting out of my mouth makes them think I'm not okay." He looked around and each nurse he saw had the most fake smile plastered to their face. Naruto followed his eyes and immediately caught on to what he was getting at, and nodded his head.<br>"It'll be fine. I promise." Naruto hummed, giving that smile he always gave. It warmed Sasuke's usually cold stare and he found himself letting out a small sigh. He just hoped Naruto wouldn't get tired of coming to visit him- he needed these visits. He wouldn't admit to it aloud, but... He needed him.  
>Glancing back he saw Kakashi standing there, eyes half opened and glued to a book he was holding up to his face. He seemed to always have books like that on him, and he was beginning to wonder what exactly he was reading. He would have to ask him at some point.<br>"I think he's waiting for me." Sasuke breathed, looking back to the smiling Naruto who nodded his head, slowly standing up and stuffing his hands into his pockets. Sasuke followed suit, glancing over his shoulder again before looking back to the blonde. "So I'll-"  
>"You'll see me tomorrow." Naruto immediately answered with a chuckle, turning himself a bit. "Your doctor's really nice by the way... You should think about asking him to go out... I'm sure he'll do anything if he knows it'll benefit you." Naruto gave him a goofy grin, removing one hand from his pocket and flicking a wave before he started to walk off. Sasuke watched him until he couldn't see him anymore, his eyes narrowing the slightest bit. He wished he could leave with him... He wished he could just <em>leave<em>.

Walking up to Kakashi, it took the man a moment to notice Sasuke was even standing there. Lowering the book from his face, he gave the warm smile Sasuke had grown accustomed to. "You all set?" The man asked, looking over Sasuke's shoulder, finding that the table he once sat at was now empty of anyone. The raven nodded and began to walk to the hall without any instructions, Kakashi following close behind. "He's a nice kid." He confirmed, "It's good for you to have people like him..." Kakashi shut his book and shoved it into the back of his pants, shoving both his hands into his front pockets. "But Sasuke, I have something to tell you..." He breathed, "There's another visitor for you. He came shortly after Naruto, and when I saw him I took him straight to my room." Sasuke stopped, feeling as though whatever possible good mood he might have had, had just crumble down on top of him. His eyes wide for but a moment, he turned his head and looked to Kakashi, who was giving him a curious yet concerned look.  
>"Itachi... He's your brother right?" Sasuke knew who was here without even having to ask or be told... His father was always busy with work, but his brother seemed to just always be free. He was a college student now, but he still seemed to have a lot of free time, most of which had been spent harassing Sasuke to the best of his ability. Needless to say, he wasn't exactly happy or excited to hear that Itachi was waiting for him right now...<br>"Can you tell him I had a mental break down or something and need my rest?" Sasuke asked quite seriously, seeming to throw back Kakashi for a moment before the man shook his head,  
>"He's waiting for you..." Kakashi placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, giving a reassuring smile, "It's not gonna be too long, twenty minutes at the most, and... He said he was trying to get to work anyways, so he might leave before that..." He said, making Sasuke sigh, shrugging off Kakashi's hand and turning to continue down the hall and towards Kakashi's office. His mood had officially been ruined. "One day, I really do want you to tell me why you don't like your brother though..." Kakashi said, voice low as he approached his door, reaching over Sasuke's shoulder and gripping the silver knob awaiting him. "But for right now, just... Relax. I'll be in there the whole time." Kakashi used his free hand to pat Sasuke's shoulder reassuringly before pushing in the door.<p>

Sasuke was met with the back of a head, dark hair pulled into a small pony tail. Immediately his stomach dropped, and he realized just how unhappy he was to see his dear brother. His hands shaking the slightest bit as he took a step inside, watching as Itachi's head turned, black eyes on black eyes. "Hello, Sasuke."

* * *

><p>Why is possible for Naruto and Sasuke to be so adorable?<p>

Hope you enjoyed! Leave reviews please, they make me happy.


	4. Meeting New People

Bit of a short chapter, but I felt inspired to write, and I wanted to get it all out before it passed!

* * *

><p>It was hard being near a person you hated. Hated with such a passion, it felt as if the blazes straight from hell tore through you upon seeing them. As if their very gaze could quite literally shoot a hole through you… And all you could do was stare back, preying to whatever god there was out there in this world that somehow, someway the person before you would just up and burst into flames and never return. Sasuke felt like he couldn't move, like the need to claw out Itachi's eyes kept him glued to the very spot at the opening of the door. Had it not been for Kakashi's soft nudge, he might have just stayed there until Itachi left, but instead he took one more step inside, then another, allowing his doctor room to close the door. "Little brother." The man before him, 23 years of age, who had never once looked upon him with anything more than a look of disgust, was smiling. He gave off waves of bullshit that made Sasuke want to vomit. "Father would have come with me but… He's just been so busy with work." It was the one time he would have actually preferred to see his father, since the man had done nothing his whole life short of being mildly verbally abusive, and get drunk. Itachi on the other hand, had seemed to just make it his mission to make Sasuke's life horrible whatever chance he got… As if Sasuke's happiness made Itachi sick. He never understood why the being before him just seemed to hate him so much, but he never cared enough to question it. It was what it was- and it sucked.<p>

"It's okay." Sasuke felt a switch go off in his head, turning him to auto-pilot. His mouth moving without his permission, words leaving without his knowing. He had better words in mind for the man before him, a rant worthy of hell. But his body and mind seemed to take over- for though his heart ached for the need to lash out, to claw Itachi's eyes out, to make sure he suffered as much as he had all these years in one go… The logical side to him got the better, forcing words from his mouth, forcing his body forward, drawing him closer to the man. He couldn't help but feel as though the closer he got, the hotter his skin grew. _The devil incarnate,_ he thought, _that is what stands before me_. The imaginary heat radiating off of the older ravens body scorched his skin as he reached out to shake the others hand, a civilized gesture, far too distant for normal family. Itachi looked over Sasuke's head to his doctor, who watched with obvious curiosity, and instead of shaking his head, took it into his own and pulled the younger, more stiff Uchiha into his arms, embracing him briefly and mumbling lies of how much he missed him, loud enough for Kakashi to hear. Sasuke was more than disturbed by the loving gesture he knew was completely fake and forced, his arms having minds of their own, raising and just lightly and stiffly wrapping themselves around his brothers back.

"Not to interrupt this moment, but Sasuke has a scheduled lunch not too far away." Sasuke never thought the sound of another man's voice would have been so appreciated before. His face, absolutely drained from any color it might have once had, brightened the slightest bit. His arms feel like weights to his side and away from the source of a burning heat he found to be growing increasingly uncomfortable the more he stood near him. He pulled himself from Itachi's arms and stepped back, watching the other cautiously, the smile on his face becoming more and more irritating the longer it remained. He hated it. He hated _him_.  
>"Hm, it's fine. I have work soon anyways." Itachi fixed his hair, running his fingers through the soft, long locks. Sasuke wondered how he managed to have such long, girly hair ever since he was younger, but due to the fact he and the man had never been on good terms, he never thought to question it. "But I'll visit again soon, so hopefully we'll have more time together." Itachi turned his gaze on to Sasuke, that smile returning as he brushed past him, his hand reaching up and patting Sasuke's hair, as if they were closer siblings than they actually were. Sasuke cringed at the touch somewhat noticeably, earning a smirk from Itachi, who played it off as a joke and proceeded past him. He nodded at Kakashi, who did the same in return after opening the door and waving him out.<br>"It was nice meeting you." The gray-haired doctor said, all too happily. Sasuke wondered how he kept up such an attitude in such a shit-hole of a place. He was sure a good percentage it was fake, but... How could someone be that consistent with their fake smiles? Surely he must let himself slip from time to time. He was in a place surrounded by people of all kinds, and usually they weren't the most sane. They ranged from the suicidal type, to those who talked to themselves thinking they were a second person all together... Working here must literally have driven him mad, mad enough to be able to smile as he always did.

* * *

><p>Never in his life did he think he would actually prefer to be in the lunchroom. The disgusting fucking lunchroom. He wondered if anyone took care of the filth in this place, because it sure as hell didn't smell like it- or perhaps that was just the terrible food. As always, being the extreme sociopath he was, he walked himself to a table off to the side, where he sat with his tray of mush. The woman said it was burger, with french fries on the side. The meal, however, looked nothing like it was supposed to be, and he wondered if they took the cooks straight from a old-timer home. They were probably taking frozen meals and just throwing them into a blender in the back and serving it up. He shuddered at the thought, as he pushed the disgusting puddle of food around with his fork, oblivious to the person who had sat themselves down at the other end of the table. Eyes on his mess of food, all he heard after a short moment or two was a soft 'ahem'. He rose his head, and was met with wide, turquoise eyes. They stared into his onyx pair with intense curiosity and enjoyment, somewhat scaring the poor raven, who rose both his brows and leaned away, clearly confused. "I'm Sakura!" She piped up, narrowing his eyes a bit playfully, as she reached across the table, one surprisingly well manicured hand to be shaken. Sasuke didn't find it in him to take her up on the offer to shake hands, instead just staring at the milky-colored flesh before meeting her eyes again, that seemed to take on a deep sadness at the fact Sasuke refused to touch her. At first the raven didn't understand, until he realized she was still waiting.<p>

He eventually gave in, and took her hand, giving it a very light shake before he dropped his hand very quickly down back to the table. It seemed to be enough to please her for a moment, as she sat back and let her hands drop to her lap. "I've see you around more recently... who are you?" Sasuke blinked at the question, before looking away.  
>"Sasuke. I just got here." He informed, dropping his gaze back down to his food. If he didn't get a real meal sometime soon, he was going to starve.<br>"I'm Sakura!" The corner of Sasuke's mouth twitched, looking up, his brows furrowing together, slowly raising his head to look into those overly happy eyes again.  
>"You said that." The somewhat cold tone to his voice seemed to shoot through the girl like an arrow to the heart. Her immediate change in expression shocked even Sasuke, and he watched as those eyes became glassy with the threat of tears. He didn't even know how to react, and this was the exact reason he didn't want to talk to anyone here. They were all kinds of fucked up, and clearly he hit the jackpot with this one. Her chapped, pink lips began to quiver, lowering her dyed-pink head. "Ah..." Sasuke was frozen. What did he say? What did he do? Should he just get up and leave? But someone seemed to notice and solve the problem for him. A hand came out of what felt like nowhere and pressed itself to the back of Sakura's head, running his fingers through her hair and gently smoothing out the messed up locks.<br>"Calm down, you're freaking the poor guy out." Sasuke stared at the male, who stood, one hand on Sakura's head, the other in the pocket of his sweat pants. He had dark brown, bushy hair, long enough to pull back into a puffy pony tail. He had a casual look to him, his eyes half-opened, seeming to look at everything as it wasn't that serious. Sasuke liked that. Their eyes finally met, and the stranger brought his hand from his pocket and flashed him a wave, nodding his head.  
>"Sorry, Sakura's... Sensitive..." He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm Shikamaru." The Uchiha looked down to his food before deciding it will never be eaten, pushing it away before looking back up to the new face.<br>"Sasuke." He said back with a nod, looking to Sakura who seemed oddly comforted by the hand on her hand, that would occasionally move just the slightest bit over her scalp. He didn't understand it, but who was he to question it. He had his own odd tendencies and problems, so he had no right to really question it, he supposed.

"You're... new here." Like that wasn't obvious at this point, Sasuke fought the urge to say that, and instead just nodded his head a bit. "So, what are you?" The question confused Sasuke deeply, and he looked up to meet those small, dark eyes, that stared at him with mild curiosity. But he seemed to catch the confusion on Sasuke's face, and smirked the slightest bit. "You're in here for a reason, yeah?" _Oh_, Sasuke thought, his brows furrowing it a bit. It was a bit of a casual throwing around of that question, wasn't it? Sasuke felt the slightest bit irked, but he tried not to let it show.  
>"Dunno." He answered, picking up his bottled water and unscrewing the top, taking a deep drink to make up for the lack of food in his stomach before setting it back down.<br>"Oh." Shikamaru seemed amused, turning to look at Sakura, who had finally calmed down, it seemed, and was looking around the room, targeting on a few other people before finally looking back to Sasuke, who seemed to be attempting to distance himself from the two people before him. "Sociopath?" Another question that irked Sasuke, and he wondered if everyone was so casual about this kind of stuff, or perhaps that was just Shikamaru's flaw. Sasuke's brows drew together, keeping his eyes on the table.  
>While Sociopath probably was on his record, he didn't feel as if it should be a known fact about him. He stood up from the table and looked to the other, offering a small, forced smirk in place of the smile he couldn't quite manage.<br>"I'll tell you when I know." Sasuke mumbled, turning the slightest bit only to be met with yet another male, who was standing there, both hands in his pockets and a curious look to his dark, strange eyes. Spiky, cropped short brown hair and tanned skin- he didn't look like a lot of the patients here. He looked between people, then did so a second time before looking to Shikamaru for guidance, it seemed.  
>"He's new." The silent question had been answered, and the dark eyes looked back to Sasuke, before a toothy grin touched his face, flashing oddly sharpened canines top and bottom, like he filed them down himself.<br>"'Sup? I'm Kiba." He seemed to brighten up within moments, and he too held out his hand to be shaken. Sasuke sighed, and fought the urge to be a complete asshole.  
>"Sorry, I was just leaving." Sasuke excused himself, leaving a confused Kiba, an apathetic Shikamaru, and a upset looking Sakura behind.<p>

It was the first time he really looked around the lunchroom. There were a number of different people, a lot of which he just completely ignored up until this point. At one table, all alone sat a girl. She had long, dark hair, almost seeming a dark bluish color. Her eyes, the strangest and lightest color he had ever seen, and pale skin. She was reading a book, mouthing the words, and her hands shaking the slightest bit. Two tables away from here sat another two girls, one with messy brown hair, pulled up into buns on either side of her head, munching away quickly at the food before her. Across from her, a blonde, who tied her hair back in some purple lace, light blue eyes half opened and on the table, seeming uncaring for whatever the girl before her was smiling about. Closer to Sasuke as he about left the lunchroom all together, a boy with dark red hair, thick, black lashes and light blue eyes hidden beneath them. He looked up and briefly locked eyes with Sasuke, causing the Uchiha to pause, staring back silently. It wasn't until he realized how horribly creepy it was did he finally walk off.

Everyone here had their own problem, Sasuke was beginning to realize that. He just had to figure out whether it was worth getting involved with any of them or not. . . No matter how much he hated society, he wasn't entirely sure he could stand being alone. Every time he was alone, he just couldn't help but wish for a razor, something to slash his veins open with. Every time he was alone he thought of terrible things... Those people weren't bad people, they were who they were and strangely they were all rather nice. Maybe a tad bit blunt or strange but... Sasuke really had no reason to hate them. He let out a breath, contemplating the pros and cons of meeting new people, as he wandered down the halls. He was thankful no nurse thought it necessary to immediately follow after him, as he made the stretch all by himself down his hall. He stopped at his door, however, pressing his head to it. He didn't want to lock himself away again- which would essentially be what he was doing the moment he stepped in and closed the door behind him. But if he wanted to get out of here altogether at some point, he had no choice. He thought of ways to motivate himself. And most of it consisted of Naruto, since that was all he had to look forward to once he was free from this hell. And that was enough for now, really.  
>He yanked the door open, and slowly stepped inside, until he heard the door click shut behind him. He let out a shaky breath, looking behind him with red-rimmed, tired black eyes, then looked back to his bed. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be alone.<p>

* * *

><p>I'm not afraid of begging for reviews. ; A; If you readlike my story, please put some time into criticizing what could be better, or just telling me what you like! Thank you. x3


End file.
